videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Warriors: Memorial
Rose Warriors: Memorial is a remake of the first installment of the Rose Warriors series for the J-STORM. The game was announced on February 3, and is a memorial to the creator of the RWBY anime from which the series draws a majority of its inspiration. Memorial is dedicated to the memory of Monty Oum, the creator of RWBY, who died on February 1, 2015. The subtitle references this. Gameplay Mechanically, the game is very similar to the Kingdom Hearts series, utilising an ever-changing environment as a battle arena. Unlike most RPG's, Rose Warriors does not have players enter a new screen for battles, instead just changing the music to fit the fighting atmosphere. Similarly, the concept of levelling up in the game comes with the ability to customize characters, changing their stats using special Power Orbs (EXP) that can help - or sometimes hinder - the player. List of Changes Despite being dubbed by the developers as a simple "re-release", several changes were made to the original title when releasing it as Memorial. *Several balance changes were made to the original game. All base character changes from Vengeance are applied. *Toro Inoue uses his updated appearance from Vengeance, with an added headband, belt and wristbands. *Loading times were decreased due to data being automatically downloaded onto the J-STORM console upon play. *The addition of a new story chapter, which takes place between the events of Rose Warriors and its sequel: Crow's Tribute. **This chapter adds an additional 55th playable character, , who was originally voiced by Monty Oum prior to his death. *Several allusions are made to the sequels of Rose Warriors. This includes several conversations being changed between the player and minor non-playable characters. *Two minor NPC's, Janine and the Trainer from Wii Fit, do not make appearances. It is alluded to that the events of Rose Thorn take place simultaneously with this title. *Several new items can be purchased, all named after works of Monty Oum. They increase the stats of the playable characters. *The addition of several enemies that appear in Vengeance and Alienation. Crow's Tribute After Palkia and Dialga are sent into an eternal slumber and the villains captured and arrested, the Rose Warriors bring a temporary peace to the New Earth. This peace lasts a short while, only a week, as a new deity appears in the world, harbouring a much more dangerous power. This deity is Giratina. Alongside Giratina come two humans with great power: one controls Giratina as its lord, Zero, while the other, Lie Ren works to stop them. The Rose Warriors still active are caught in the middle of this conflict as their war grows to encompass the entire world. Boss Characters Trivia *The logo that appears on the title screen simply portrays the words "Rose Warriors", omitting the "Memorial" subtitle. **Additionally, it is coloured in a red that somewhat resembles the logo of the original title. Gallery RoseWarriorsMemorial2.png|English logo RoseWarriorsMemorial.png|English logo (in-game) Category:Alternate Canon Category:Video Games